


Too Deep

by Sinitar_of_The_Valley



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Holiday, Incest, No Oral, Penetration, Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinitar_of_The_Valley/pseuds/Sinitar_of_The_Valley
Summary: Jack and his cousin find some alone time during a family holdiay.





	Too Deep

**_November_ **

There was nothing to watch on my phone and I was getting bored. I forgot to download some videos from Netflix and I still wasn’t “responsible” enough to have a credit card so I couldn’t buy any movies either. So I was stuck in this death trap of a car while my parents talked to the nuns or something.

They always did this. They would bring me to church so that we could spend time as a family then they would leave me in the car while they did whatever shit they always did in the offices. This time was worse because they brought my cousins along too and all they wanted to do was gossip and talk about the latest video game that was popular.

Sometimes I wished I wasn’t 16 so that I could go off on my own without needing my parents’ permission. Or so that I could at least buy myself some online entertainment.

At least my mom was considerate enough to park the truck at the corner of the parking lot where the bushes made it hard for people to see through the fence at me. Literally, no one ever came to park this far willingly. People would need to be very desperate to come over here and bother me.

My boredom came to an end though when my cousin came over to my side of the door. She wasn’t your standard hotness or anything like that. Some would say she’s nearly the opposite. She stood at a weight of around 200 to 300 lbs. her hair was always curly never straight. And her dark skin was littered with unhealthy white splotches.

Yet I always thought she was pretty somehow.

“Your mom said that I had to look for a pink folder with a frog on it,” she grumbled as she opened the passenger door.

With a lot of protesting from my part, I slid out of my seat in order to allow her to search for the thing my mom wanted. I couldn’t help but check out her ass though.

My friends often admitted that that was her only redeeming quality. Her weight allowed for her chest to be bustier and her legs/thighs to be thicker.

“I can’t find it,” she complained as she opened another glove compartment.

“Really?” I asked. “How hard is it to find one folder?”

I probably wasn’t one to say that since I often never found whatever thing I searched for in the front of the car. My mom loved to save a bunch of papers and documents. But she never organized. So looking, for one thing, was like searching for a needle in a haystack. And sometimes someone forgot to even put the needle in.

“Let me see,” I leaned forward over her to start searching.

I was literally on top of her and my heart had started to race. I had never been this close to a girl. Let alone, my own cousin. The closest type of contact we ever had was shaking hands for a holiday greeting.

I could feel my dick throb to life right as I slipped into position behind her ass.

“Ew. Ewww.” She pushed me back and got up quickly backing away from the door.

My face flushed with heat as my thoughts were sent into a race. She noticed that I got a hard-on while being so close to her. What would she think of me now? Especially when we were family and supposedly religious?

“I’m sorry. I. I didn’t mean to.”

She looked at me in confusion then frowned at the door.

“What?”

“You said ew. And I got kind of _excited_ while I was behind you. Isn’t that why you said ew?” I explained.

“No,” she shook her head. She said something else explaining what happened I guess but I was too relieved that she didn’t notice my problem to pay attention.

* * *

**_Gia_ **

When I still lived in Mexico, my mom still spent time with me. It was usually to plot for a way for us to get out of the Dump we called home but it was still an interaction. Now that I lived in the States she and I rarely even saw each other. I lived with my grandmother now, that’s one of the reasons. And she also preferred to spend time with her new family. A man she met here and a different set of half-siblings.

My brother still loved her. But I could care less. It still didn’t prevent me from having a good relationship with my little brother. He and I had an age difference of 4 years. So while he was still in 8th grade, I was a junior in my last years of high school. My relationship with my cousins was a different story.

There was a brief time when my aunt and I didn’t see eye to eye very well. A rebel phase I went through. But she still took better care of us than my mom. It made me feel guilty for the time when we were still in Mexico.

When my aunt and older cousin weren’t visiting, my mom trained me to attract boys. That way I could get my cousin to fall in love with me so that I had a chance at marrying him and becoming legal in the States. Then I would be able to bring my mom over.

That’s why there were many times when I ‘ _ walked _ ’ in on him naked in the bathroom. Why I ‘ _ accidentally _ ’ kissed him once. Why I once showed him how I looked naked. There was even one time when I entered the tub he was in when he was showering. We were kids and I didn’t know any better. So my mom’s plan failed and it backfired on me. I was the one to end up falling in love with him and my mom eventually found another way to cross over.

She did it by blackmailing my aunt when she helped me and her family cross the border. My mom knew how to really mess with people’s heads. And I guess I learned something from her.

* * *

**_New Years_ **

I was on my phone bored out of my mind trying to drown out the conversations my grandma aunt and uncle were having. My brother was on his phone too except he was playing a game. And I knew how immature he got when he was interrupted.

My younger cousins were playing with some toys they got for Christmas and Stephanie, my cousin that was a year older than my brother, was busy with my brother playing. That only left my older cousin who was just reading on his phone probably also bored like me.

It was kind of awkward every time I saw him. I can still remember when I felt him get hard while nearly dry humping me. It felt so good but I was so freaked out at the moment that I made such a stupid mistake. I guess he forgot and I didn’t blame him since I played it off with a different excuse.

I got up and fixed my sweater. The adults ignored me and continued with their stuff. Better that way. I was planning on doing something stupid and it meant that they couldn’t know about it.

“What’s up?” My cousin looked up from his phone and smiled at me.

My throat dried up and my thoughts clamped. The stupid boy always had that effect on me. And it didn’t help that he was always flirting. He flirted with anything and anyone. It seemed like he busted the on/off switch. And it wasn’t fair.

“I want to show you. Something,” I said after clearing my throat.

I know he has his own bedroom. In fact, every one of them had their own bedrooms. His parents slept in the master bedroom downstairs while he and his 3 sisters slept in the ones upstairs. There was even an extra one that was usually being rented. But this month no one was living with them.

“So what did you want to show me?” He asked as he tried looking for something in the mess of his bed.

I’m not ashamed of my weight or my body. I know I’m not anywhere close to healthy, but there were still boys that found me attractive and now I knew that Jack was one of them.

My shirt fell to the floor after I unbuttoned it as fast as I could. My bra was quickly pulled off and then I was left standing with nothing covering my upper body still in jeans.

I crashed my lips onto him just as he turned around and moved his hand onto my breast. He was taller than me but I still reached him. This was my first kiss and I’m pretty sure it was his too.

Soon we were out of breath but still trying to get more kisses in. Eventually, we ended up finding ourselves on the bed with me struggling with his belt buckle.

“I’ve never told anyone, but I’ve always found you so attractive,” he whispered.

Taking pity on me he untied his belt and slid it out of his pants giving me space to unbutton and zip it down to pull it off. His shirt was the next to go and he was lying there in just in his underwear while I was still half clothed.

“I think it’s time you also show yourself before we go further,” he raised an eyebrow.

I swallowed hard and nodded. I stood up and slid my own pants off. Then I was allowed back on top of him. He had already taken off his underwear too.

Before I sat on it, I decided that it was a better idea to give him some pleasure first. So I bent my head over his dick and opened my mouth ready to take his length in.

“Whoa! Wait,” he scared me.

I jerked back thinking I did something wrong.

“I uh. Please don’t do the oral thing. It’s just weird. I find it weird. Not to mention that I don’t actually know how to wash that thing properly.”

That confession made my stomach sink. But I still chose to ignore it.

“Fine. So do you want us to go straight to the sex?” I asked.

“Yeah. Sure. But are you sure you want to do this?” He asked nervously as he propped himself up.

I looked at him pointedly, “Dude. We both like each other. It’s okay.”

“But we’re cousins. And we’re supposed to be Christian or something,” he protested.

“I’ve liked you since we were little kids. I’m not a virgin, and I’ve done something like this before.”

“Something like what?”

I blushed. I walked myself into that one. After a few seconds of hesitation, I confessed, “My brother and I had sex before.”

“That lucky son of a bitch.”

He came close to me and pulled me into a hug to kiss me. It was a deep passionate one. I could feel his dick grow and dig into my stomach. His hands played with my breasts a little making me moan into his mouth.

We laid back down. This time he was on top of me. I wasn’t expecting it when he entered me. We were still busy eating each other’s mouths. So it was a little surprise.

He lowered his face down to my boobs and sucked them as he humped me. His manner of sex was tough, tougher than my brother’s but it was far more enjoyable. And he was also taller so he didn’t have a problem moving around my body while keeping himself inside of me.

“Fuuck!” I cried as he picked up speed.

He was slamming into me now with all he had. It was like he thought his dick was invulnerable while he was inside of me. And maybe it was.

Each time he slammed into me my body sent ripples across my body through my excess skin. My butt was soon tingling as though it fell asleep. And my vagina was beginning to clench making it tougher for him to keep a constant speed.

“Oh my god. You’re getting tighter,” he groaned.

His door suddenly popped scaring us. I suddenly felt a warm wet feeling inside of me.

“Oh. No. I just. I,” He stuttered.

“You came in me,” I finished for him horrified.

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
